


Small town witch come to mess me up

by Hux_and_Ren, Tersie



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Kylo Ren, F/M, Fantasy of sharing a partner, Hux&Ren: мини R—NC-17, M/M, Other, Porn with Feelings, Rey is just mentioned, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_and_Ren/pseuds/Hux_and_Ren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: После того как все пошло тук’ате под хвост, Кайло Рен стал одержим проклятой девчонкой-мусорщицей.





	Small town witch come to mess me up

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Small town witch come to mess me up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286059) by [SidMjkGc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidMjkGc/pseuds/SidMjkGc). 



> «Small town witch come to mess me up» — слова из песни «Small Town Witch» от Sneaker Pimps.

Было темно, лишь голозапись с камер безопасности светилась во мраке. Кайло сидел на кровати, подтянув одно колено к подбородку, неотрывно следуя взглядом за крошечной мерцающей фигуркой.  
  
Девчонка в кресле для допроса.  
  
Девчонка Силой заставляет штурмовика освободить ее.  
  
Девчонка пробирается по коридорам, взбирается по отвесной стене и исчезает из виду.  
  
Но вот появляются новые действующие лица, знакомые ему, как никому другому в этой галактике, и девчонка прыгает в распахнутые объятия одного из них.  
  
Запись закончилась, но Кайло включил ее заново. А потом еще раз. И еще.  
  
Шли часы, проходили дни, а он продолжал смотреть. Прокручивал сцены снова и снова, впитывая памятью каждую крупицу, выучил наизусть смены камер и углов обзора. Прекратить было выше его сил — он смотрел на нее, пожирал взглядом, как ее чудаковатая прическа подпрыгивает в такт быстрому шагу, как лицо девчонки озаряется улыбкой при виде предателей, убийц и воров — его семьи.  
  
Устав смотреть, он прикрыл глаза, воспроизводя в памяти случившееся после: бой, крики, ранения.  
  
Лицо жгло. Кайло дотронулся до щеки, провел по рассеченной коже, прослеживая края шрама, и это движение пробудило тлеющую ярость и нечто странное, суть чего ему не удавалось толком определить.  
  
Прошло несколько суток с тех пор, как он принимал пищу в последний раз — сомкнуть глаза не получалось, тело словно переставало подчиняться, впадая в бессмысленный ступор в тиши каюты перед рассеянным светом голопроектора.  
  
Раздался шорох двери, но Кайло не удосужился поднять голову — даже когда Хакс фыркнул у него за спиной — и никак не отреагировал, когда тот занял кресло в углу. Взгляд Кайло был прикован к голубоватой фигурке девчонки, к улыбке, которая расцвела на ее лице при виде предателя.  
  
— Насколько могу судить, ты не ужинал? — резанул по ушам голос из темноты, но Кайло промолчал, слишком поглощенный видом того, как она вновь говорила со своим штурмовиком. — Ну разумеется, нет.  
  
Девчонка продвигалась по коридору — кралась, тихая, незаметная, как юркая пустынная крыса, — никто не замечал ее.  
  
— И я уверен, что необходимому сну ты тоже не уделил своего драгоценного внимания, — заключил генерал и, щелкнув по экрану, активировал датапад, проверяя дела, приказы и срочные сообщения. Со вздохом Хакс проглядел донесения об анонимных жалобах от штурмовиков и изучил отчет Фазмы о том, сколько человек из личного состава числится пропавшими и сколько выявлено желающих дезертировать.  
  
Хакс потер переносицу и закрыл глаза, предвкушая скорую головную боль.  
  
Датапад моргнул новым сообщением с пометкой «Верховный лидер», коим, безусловно, полагалось заняться незамедлительно, но…  
  
Хакс обозрел неподвижную фигуру во мраке — только лицо подсвечивалось бледно-голубым светом голопроектора, — магистр неослабно следил за девчонкой. В памяти всплыли иные воспоминания — то, как спешно пришлось разыскивать его в лесу: леденящее среди пламени и взрывов осознание вероятной невосполнимой потери, почти бездыханный Кайло на бело-алом снегу, его израненное лицо и бок, из которого чудом не вывалились внутренности. Хакс помнил, как, искусав губы в кровь, доставил его на разрушитель, как раненого укладывали в бакта-камеру, как денно и нощно приходил, чтобы понаблюдать за дрейфующим в жидкости телом, как постепенно затягивались шрамы… Не до конца. Кайло пожелал сохранить их.  
  
Особенно сильно — за вычетом страха потерять его — отпечаталось ощущение невозможности оставаться рядом: Хакса звал долг. Генерал обязан сохранять голову трезвой, руководить людьми, присутствовать на собраниях и выслушивать доклады. И не важно, как страшно тянуло вернуться к Рену, прошептать, что все будет хорошо, и лечь рядом, прижав к себе знакомое, несуразно огромное тело.  
  
Естественно, эта мечта — среди прочих — проходила по разряду несбыточных. Каждую минуту кому-то требовалось его присутствие: либо подчиненным, либо голограмме Верховного лидера, требовавшего отчета о состоянии ученика. И Хакс должен был исполнять свой долг уверенно, с высоко поднятой головой, не позволяя и тени предательских мыслей проступить на непроницаемом лице.  
  
Сообщение высветилось, и он успел его прочитать.  
  
— Верховный лидер желает поговорить с нами, — оповестил Кайло Хакс. — Вопрос касается тебя и твоего предстоящего обучения. — Но, похоже, эта новость не произвела должного эффекта. — Как можно скорее.  
  
Магистр Рен пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, не сподобившись на полноценный ответ. Продолжая невнятно двигать губами, он нажал на повтор, словно Хакс был не более чем досадной помехой — вроде надоедливого насекомого. Однако, справедливости ради, стоило признать: это был некий прогресс, подразумевавший, что Кайло все-таки способен... воспринимать окружающее?..   
  
Возможно.  
  
Провались в бездну тот день, когда Кайло запросил ситхову запись с камер. И вместе с ним будь проклят Хакс — за то, что решил ему потворствовать. Следовало проявить больше проницательности. Будто он не знал, что если Рен вобьет себе что-нибудь в голову, его уже ничто не остановит.  
  
Однако в тот день генерал едва ли сумел бы отказать ему — его мысли были заняты совсем другим. Он столько ждал, пока Кайло выпустят из бакты, ему не терпелось увидеть его в сознании и в здравии, поговорить, обнять, поцеловать, сказать, как сильно он скучал, как переживал и какими изматывающими были дни после катастрофы. Но когда магистр Рен очнулся, то первым, о чем он спросил, было — сохранился ли архив со «Старкиллера».  
  
— Кое-что из базы данных удалось спасти, но по большей части без звукового сопровождения, — ответил Хакс, озадаченный вопросом.  
  
— Не имеет значения. Я хочу эту запись, — прозвучал сухой ответ.  
  
Пока доктора изучали затянувшиеся раны Кайло, явился дроид с запрошенными голозаписями с камер безопасности за последние несколько часов перед взрывом. Собираясь выяснить причину странного поведения магистра, Хакс приготовился опросить его, но Кайло Рен, подхватив инфочип, быстрым шагом молча покинул медотсек. Немало удивившись, генерал направился следом, но дверь каюты захлопнулась у него перед носом.  
  
Оказавшись наедине с собой, Кайло старательно разобрал обрывки данных, выбрал тайминги, на которых виднелась девчонка, и скомпоновал из них свой личный клип. И поскольку даже обслуживающим дроидам не дозволялось переступать порог его покоев, Хакс оставался единственным человеком на разрушителе, который был уполномочен ввести свой код доступа и проверить, как обстоят дела у магистра Рена. А порой просто принести ему еду — но та неизменно оставалась нетронутой.  
  
Поговорить не получалось. Хакс пытался, и не раз, но — после суток затянувшегося паралича Кайло перед голозаписью — сдался даже он. Поэтому ему приходилось без лишних любезностей входить в Ренову каюту и созерцать, как тот не отлипает от своего голокино.  
  
Криффов идиотизм.  
  
Щелчком вырубив датапад, Хакс убрал его в сторону, зажмурился и с глубоким вздохом вытянул ноги. Открыв глаза, он, само собой, увидел Кайло все в той же неизменной позе. Лишь его глаза метались с какой-то одержимостью вслед за движущимися полупрозрачными фигурками, да еще палец периодически шевелился, чтобы промотать голозапись заново.  
  
В темноте разносилось еле различимое гудение голопроектора. Хакс задержал дыхание, пытаясь сосредоточиться, и вдруг, на самой грани слышимости, уловил, как Кайло вздохнул. Что, безусловно, не могло не радовать — это означало, что тот хотя бы не забыл, как дышать.  
  
Генерал встал, разгладил брюки и, приблизившись к постели, сел позади не подававшего признаков жизни магистра. Со своего места Хакс не мог видеть его лица — голубоватый свет неприятно бил по глазам, пробуждая в душе тихую ненависть.  
  
Протянув руку, Хакс дотронулся до широкой спины, а после приподнялся, опираясь на колено, спрятал лицо в густых волосах, вдохнул знакомый запах.  
  
— Я скучаю по тебе, — прошептал он чуть слышно, словно делясь сокровеннейшим секретом.  
  
— Я знаю, — в тон ему отозвался Кайло.  
  
Несмотря ни на что, это были его первые слова за прошедшие сутки, и сердце Хакса забилось чаще.  
  
— Итак. — Он решил закрепить успех и, просунув Кайло руки подмышки, обнял его со спины. — Почему бы тебе не выключить голопроектор и не повернуться ко мне лицом?  
  
Но стоило генералу протянуть руку к устройству, как магистр Рен ожил и грубо оттолкнул его.  
  
— Не трогай! — прорычал он сквозь зубы.  
  
В предупреждении звучала явная угроза, и Хакс понимал, что она нешуточная. Сила всколыхнулась, сгущаясь, как воздух перед приближающейся бурей, поэтому Хакс вонзил зубы в губу и опустил протянутую было руку на колено.  
  
Кайло соскочил с кровати и принялся мерить шагами каюту, не отрывая глаз от своей девчонки. Он дышал рвано, но буйство Силы вокруг него, похоже, начинало стихать.  
  
— Можно посмотреть вместе с тобой? — вдруг спросил Хакс.  
  
Замерев на полушаге, Кайло оглянулся и наконец-то посмотрел ему прямо в лицо, пока голопроектор продолжал воспроизводить запись, отчего мерцающая картинка создавала причудливую игру светотени на лице ученика Сноука.  
  
— Почему? — с подозрением спросил он, сдвинув брови.  
  
— Потому что, — ответил Хакс, снова пожевав губу, — ты смотрел ситхово видео сутки напролет. — Вероятно, формулировка вышла не особо изящной, судя по недовольному рыку, вырвавшемуся из груди Кайло. — Теперь, должно быть, ты выучил его наизусть…  
  
— И… — на самом деле это был даже не вопрос.  
  
— И мне стало любопытно, — невинно добавил Хакс. Риторика всегда считалась его сильной стороной. — Почему? — Но, похоже, не в настоящем случае. — Чем этот кусок записи настолько увлек тебя?  
  
— Девчонка, — бросил Кайло, словно сообщая абсолютно очевидное. И да, безусловно, это являлось таковым.  
  
— Мусорщица, верно. Как там ее имя? — Разумеется, генерал владел искомой информацией — отчеты были давно и скрупулезно изучены, но дабы разговорить собеседника, требовалось втянуть его в разговор.  
  
— Рей, — выдохнул Кайло. — Ее зовут Рей. — Он вернулся к кровати и вдруг хмыкнул: — Ревнуешь?  
  
— Нет! — с презрением фыркнул Хакс, но, подумав, сбавил тон: — Не знаю. — И еще тише: — Может быть?..  
  
Магистр рассмеялся. Правда, смех вышел неприятным. Его позабавила чужая ревность или несвойственные Хаксу сомнения?..  
  
— Ты одержим ею. Почему?  
  
— Она владеет Силой. — Хакс не удержался и закатил глаза — от нарочитой очевидности. Собственно, в одной ситховой Силе и заключалась суть того бессмысленного похищения, личного допроса заключенной и последующего помешательства магистра. Но какой смысл с настойчивостью сумасшедшего бесконечно пересматривать события злосчастных нескольких минут?..  
  
Кайло понял невысказанный вопрос, но затруднялся адекватно ответить.  
  
В ее крови та же Сила, что и у него?.. Да.  
  
Предчувствие шептало о скрытом потенциале будущей ученицы? Да, в чем он лично ей признался.  
  
Или… дело в знакомстве с его отцом?.. Да, глупо отрицать, что и в этом имелось зерно правды.  
  
А возможно, все началось из-за того, что ей довелось стать свидетельницей его величайшего успеха и позора? Да. Тем не менее это объяснило бы лишь жгучую ярость, но не остальное.  
  
Взгляд Кайло уткнулся в голограмму: Рей обнималась с друзьями и улыбалась.  
  
— Давай посмотрим вместе, — предложил Хакс, приглашающе похлопав по постели рядом с собой.  
  
Кайло дернул плечом, но покорно сел. Он активировал голопроектор, и они продолжили просмотр в тишине.  
  
Раз, второй… После третьего Хакс подал голос:  
  
— А она ничего.  
  
Прищурившись, Кайло глянул на него, слегка приоткрыл рот, но слова будто застряли в горле, и сформулировать вопрос не получилось.  
  
— Я понял. — По лицу генерала скользнула улыбка. — Она красива. — Он скосил глаза, наблюдая, как мусорщица карабкается по какой-то стенке. Штурмовикам не хватило бы воображения и воли повторить такое, поэтому, вполне вероятно, в его отношение, вопреки здравому смыслу, закралась капелька ревности.  
  
— Расскажи, что бы тебе хотелось сделать с ней, — попросил Хакс, положив ладонь на спину Кайло.  
  
— Она не обучена! Я хочу открыть перед ней пути Силы! — воскликнул магистр, вздрогнув то ли от вопроса, то ли от прикосновения.  
  
— Да-да, дело в Силе, я помню. — Хакс со вздохом возвел глаза к потолку. — И каким же образом?  
  
— Тренируя ее? — с удивлением переспросил Кайло, впрочем, не слишком уверенно. Не исключено, что виной тому явились некстати пришедшие воспоминания о собственном обучении у Скайуокера, а после у Сноука и его рыцарей, но под ложечкой засосало, будто от непонятной тоски. Теплая ладонь Хакса переместилась на бок, продолжая медленные поглаживания, и Кайло вдруг отчаянно захотелось большего. Не считая дроидов, занимавшихся перевязками, к нему никто не прикасался почти неделю. И в эту секунду… Да, в этот самый момент горячие губы генерала прильнули к его шее.  
  
— И какими были бы твои тренировки? — спросил Хакс, обдав его горячим дыханием.  
  
Кайло оцепенел, растерянно открыв рот, снова не зная ответа. Тепло, шедшее из глубины, поднималось все выше, проверяя на прочность многолетнюю выдержку, но тело уже тянулось к этим прикосновениям, пока он прикрывал глаза и постепенно отдавался во власть чужого рта, покрывавшего поцелуями его шею. Одно было несомненно — он хотел чувствовать эти губы, должен был чувствовать их и не мог выдавить из себя ни слова в той подлой игре, которую затеял Хакс.  
  
— Тогда ты не против, если я поделюсь с тобой, как поступил бы сам на твоем месте? — Тело ответило дрожью на жаркий шепот.  
  
Ладони неторопливо скользнули по бокам.  
  
— Как я упомянул, она красива. Мне понятно, почему ты не в состоянии оторваться от нее. — Рука Хакса легла Кайло на пах. — И откровенно говоря, между нами, я бы ее трахнул. — Не выдержав, магистр дернул бедрами навстречу испытующим пальцам. — Или, что лучше… Я бы оттрахал ее у тебя на глазах.  
  
Кайло сжал зубы, отчего выдох вышел со свистом.  
  
Кровать скрипнула, и спину обдало прохладой. Раздались шаги, а после звук открываемого шкафчика.  
  
— А еще я бы посмотрел, как ее хорошенько отымеешь ты, — промурлыкал Хакс, усаживаясь обратно и снова принимаясь ласкать член Кайло — его собственный между тем уже упирался Кайло в спину. — Что думаешь насчет этого?  
  
Вопрос повис в воздухе, суля удовольствие здесь и сейчас и являя разнузданную фантазию, в которой голодный взгляд Хакса пожирал Кайло, пока тот вгонял девчонке по самые яйца.  
  
Не совладав с собой, магистр застонал. Голопроектор, безостановочно крутивший запись, выпал из его руки, а следом он и сам упал на постель. Губы Хакса мазнули по шее, и он помог Кайло привстать, чтобы спустить штаны.  
  
Без лишних прелюдий внутрь толкнулся чужой палец, а его обладатель принялся невразумительно нашептывать что-то между поцелуями. Кайло со срывающимся дыханием подавался навстречу вторжению, пока, наконец, Хакс не решил, что уже достаточно, и заменил пальцы членом. Головка прижалась к растянутому отверстию и начала проникать внутрь, дюйм за дюймом, до самого конца.  
  
— Но знаешь, чего мне хочется по-настоящему? — задумчиво выговорил Хакс, опустив подбородок на чужое плечо, задавая бодрый ритм. — Отыметь тебя, пока она сосет тебе, стоя на четвереньках. — Его ладонь снова накрыла стоящий торчком член Кайло.  
  
— Только вообрази, — с придыханием продолжил генерал, вбившись особенно глубоко. — Ты заперт в ловушке между моим членом и ее ртом. И упираешься в ее влажное горячее горло. — Хакс слегка сжал пальцы вокруг ствола и чувственно провел по всей длине. — Хм, и все это в ее маленьком ротике, — вслух задумался он. — Такой огромный, как же он поместится в нее… — Пальцы дразняще погладили головку члена. — Можешь представить? Чувствуешь?..  
  
Да… Да! Еще как! Бледно-голубой свет превращался в расплывчатые очертания, Кайло почти видел, как Рей стоит перед ним на коленях, как ее губы плотно обхватывают член, а смешная прическа подпрыгивает в такт тому, как ее хозяйка с энтузиазмом работает головой, насаживаясь на его плоть.  
  
Не замедляя толчков, Хакс крепче сжал пальцы и затем расслабил их.  
  
— Бьюсь об заклад, тебе хватит воображения представить эту картину… И тебе понравится находиться, как в ловушке, между мной и  _Рей_.  
  
Стоило Хаксу произнести ее имя, как Кайло сорвался, со всем пылом раз за разом подаваясь навстречу распиравшему задницу члену. Из-за спины донеслось судорожное дыхание Хакса, прерванное довольным смешком.  
  
— И тогда тебе никуда не деться: либо ты упираешься ей в горло, — выдохнул он, проведя рукой по напряженному стволу, — либо в мой член. — И рывком вогнал плоть в его тело.  
  
Теснота ощущалась внутри и снаружи, и Кайло чувствовал ее так, словно все происходило наяву. Спереди его обсасывали страстные губы девчонки, сзади пронзал крепкий член. Ему захотелось толкнуться в обе стороны одновременно и остаться так навсегда, вечно раздираемым между ними.  
  
Он непроизвольно потянулся рукой к Рей, сжал в кулаке ее волосы, насаживая на себя дерзкий горячий рот, и сразу наклонился, принимая сзади чужой член, стараясь продлить невероятные ощущения, терзающие его и будто раскалывающие надвое.  
  
Прерывисто дыша, Кайло уронил голову Хаксу на плечо, погружаясь в одуряющую неразбериху, в которую превратились тактильные ощущения. Вокруг него мир плавился, белел перед глазами, сознание уносило куда-то, и Кайло, не выдержав, кончил, изливаясь в узкое горло Рей, одновременно стискивая вторгавшийся в его тело член, не прекращавший мощных толчков.  
  
Генерал последовал за ним чуть позже, ласково водя пальцами по опавшему члену.  
  
Вероятно, именно в тот самый миг Кайло охватила жуткая, неимоверная усталость — впервые за долгое время слипались глаза. Он едва почувствовал, как Хакс уложил его в постель, вытер тело влажным теплым полотенцем и, подав стакан воды, помог приподнять голову и отпить. В спальне, как и прежде, клубился полумрак — на прикроватном столике приглушенно мерцал голопроектор.  
  
— Спасибо, — прошептал Кайло и зевнул.  
  
Хакс с усмешкой вздохнул.  
  
— Никаких проблем. — И лег рядом, натянув одеяло на них обоих.  
  
— Нет, я серьезно. Спасибо за все. Ты понял, в чем дело, лучше, чем я. — Магистр сонно прислонился к плечу Хакса. — Как всегда.  
  
Короткий поцелуй в лоб был красноречивее всяких слов.  
  
— Теперь-то ты поспишь — ради меня?  
  
Кайло рассеянно заворчал себе под нос, но уже не сумел разлепить веки, вслушиваясь, как бьется под его щекой чужое сердце.


End file.
